


Resurgam

by Damcyans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damcyans/pseuds/Damcyans
Summary: Latin.1. I shall rise againMoments between Noctis, the young heir to the throne of Lucis and the crystal's chosen one, the dark healer, Ardyn.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Prologue**

 

Ardyn held a white flower between his fingertips. The sound of the cicadas hummed through the garden, lulling the young man beside him to sleep.

 

"Noctis," Ardyn turned to him with a gaze that held something he wasn't really aware of.

 

"Hm?" The sleepy scratch of the prince's voice was barely audible over the singing of the insects. His dark hair melded into the dampened grass under his head.

 

"Are you afraid of the dark?"

 

Noctis dangled his head to Ardyn's direction, opening his eyes slightly. "No... not really. Why do you ask?"

 

"It's nothing," Ardyn shook his head. "I guess I just wanted to hear your answer." 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"It's time to get up, Noct," Ignis shook him by the shoulder.

 

Noctis pushed his hand away. He attempted to switch sides, but Ignis caught him by the arm and pulled him up.

 

"Come on, now."

 

"It's too early," Noctis muttered while rubbing his eyes.

 

"Not for decent people," Ignis retorted.

 

Noctis chose to let that slide, and dragged his feet out of the warmth of his bed. "I had the weirdest dream."

 

"About what?" Ignis asked as he pulled the white curtains of Noctis' bedroom open.

 

The garden from the prince's dream opened before them, and Noctis tried to remember his foreboding. "I don't even know... Ardyn was there."

 

"Could it be that you unconsciously worry about something involving him?" Ignis pondered.

 

"And what would that be? He's nothing but a creepy old guy to me..."

 

"That rivals the throne," Ignis reminded. 

 

"Yeah... and that," Noctis stretched the rest of his sleep away, but the unease that had took him after the dream lingered. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

"What is _he_ doing here?" Noctis whispered to Ignis as he stepped out of his room. He nodded towards the man that stood a few feet away from them.

 

Ardyn leaned against a pillar near Noctis' bedroom, and seemed set on staring at the sun's weary climb along the sky.

 

He looked nothing short of ethereal — a sight that made Noctis doubt if the dream he'd seen had been a dream at all. Noctis then yawned, turning the dark healer's attention to him. He raised a brow as Ardyn straightened himself and gave a deep bow.

 

"It's a beautiful morning, Your Highness."

 

"Yeah," Noctis replied, aligning the sleeves of his suit. "What brings you to the castle so early?"

 

"Have you forgotten, Your Highness? The people have gathered on the flower fields behind the castle to be healed. Lady Lunafreya is also—"

 

"Oh, right," Noctis cut him off by dragging his words. "Well, it's not over here."

 

"Apologies, but we must meet with the King before attending the healings," Ignis chimed in, pressing the palm of his hand against Noctis' back to urge him forward.

 

Noctis glanced at Ignis and moved past Ardyn, giving him a fleeting smile that he gave for all the people he didn't care for.

 

They didn't speak to each other as they made their way down the tall corridor, and Ardyn wondered if they did so purposefully. He had only wished to go to the fields with the Prince together, but the icy glance that had met with his told him no such thing would happen.

 

"I can't believe my father just lets him roam around here," Noctis murmured after turning a sharp corner lined with dark and light marble.

 

"Yes, it is rather unnerving," Ignis mused, wondering if the ill feeling of Noctis' had started to rub off on him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Do not worry, the pain of the darkness will reach you no longer," Ardyn reassured. He pressed both of his palms against the sickened man's shoulders. The dark patches of veins began to revert backwards like they were being rewinded.

 

Noctis watched Ardyn from a few feet away. His arms were crossed over his chest, with a frown seared into his face. When Ardyn healed someone, it looked nothing like when Luna did it. Opposed to Luna's gentle touch that made your skin tingle like a limb was waking up after being numb, Ardyn's touch looked messy. The people he touched grimaced with pain. And after he was done, their expressions transferred to Ardyn. It looked like it hurt both sides.

 

Noctis felt Luna's hand grace his arm. He extended it enough for hers to slip around it.

 

"What's on your mind?" She asked.

 

"... Nothing much," he paused. "That doesn't look like what you do," Noctis nodded towards Ardyn.

 

He was stretching his fingers, as if trying to regain feeling. The man clutching his chest in the middle of the flower bed seemed to be thanking him.

 

"His powers differ from mine," Luna reasoned, though her frown was beginning mirror Noctis'.

 

"Yeah, I guess. It just... doesn't look right," Noctis' sentence faded. He remembered his father telling him to be patient with him, so he swallowed the rest of his denigrating thoughts. He then felt Luna's hand grip around his arm tighter, and he shifted to look at the source behind her gesture.

 

It was Ardyn, who approached them with an etched smile.

 


End file.
